


Voice loss of doom

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief fancomic where Zim temporarily loses his ability to scream at people, which was the one thing preventing him from receiving karmic punishment in several areas of his life, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice loss of doom

**(THE END)**


End file.
